Shippers and Sugar Highs
by AlliBeth
Summary: A little piece involving the whole team, set after the season finale. The team has just closed its first case since Lisbon decided to return.


"It's so amazing that Abbott let you take his car," Wiley picked up another piece of pizza - his fourth since they'd closed the case just an hour ago.

"Meh," Jane shrugged, "I knew he would when push came to shove."

"You're lucky he did, or we'd be down a team member," Fischer interjected. "Pity you weren't smart enough to have your ID with you. Or say what needed to be said before it got to that point."

Lisbon cracked a smile, bumping her shoulder against Jane's and prompting a rolling of the eyes from Cho.

"Still didn't see this coming," he muttered.

"Well, you're the only one," Wiley insisted.

Fischer nodded in agreement. "How did you not see in more than a decade what the rest of us saw within moments of meeting these two?"

"Yeah, especially Abbott," Wiley added, turning his attention to Lisbon and Jane. "He's been like, totally shipping you guys from day one."

"He…"

"Huh?"

"He what?"

Cho hid a smirk at Wiley's latest revelation and the confusion on the faces of the other three agents.

"Shipping." Wiley said slowly, as though they were idiots. "You know, shipping."

Cho snorted back a laugh at the blank looks on Lisbon, Jane and Fischer.

"I think you need to elaborate, my friend," he told Wiley.

"Okay," the young agent started. "Shippers ship people."

Cho shook his head.

"Um. You've heard of fandoms, right? Lord of the Rings, the X Files, Harry Potter…."

The three older agents nodded, still not seeing how this could relate to the situation between Lisbon and Jane, or indeed what it could possibly have to do with Abbott.

"Well, there are relationshippers. We call them shippers for short. And they ship couples. You know, like Ron and Hermione, though personally, I was always more of a Harry and Hermione man myself… but I digress. Abbott ships you guys."

Lisbon and Jane exchanged an embarrassed look.

"He…" Lisbon was lost for words.

"Ships you. Yes. Actually, I think half the FBI ships you. I wonder if there'll be the inevitable let-down that comes with your OTP hooking up….."

"I'm sorry…. OTP?" Lisbon was doing a good impersonation of a deer in headlights while Jane rested his hand on her back in an attempt to calm her.

She hated being talked about at the best of times, let alone when there was something to actually talk about.

"OTP. One True Pairing." Wiley elaborated.

"Ooookay, I think that's enough, Wiley," Fischer told him with a grin.

"But I haven't even told them their couple name…"

"We have a….." Lisbon started.

"A couple name?" Jane scoffed.

"Jisbon," Wiley stated, bluntly.

"What?" Jane and Lisbon exchanged a horrified look.

"Yeah, you know, Brad and Angelina are Brangelina. Kim and Kanye are Kimye. You guys, you're Jisbon. Or you could be Lane if you wanted."

"Peresa?" Cho offered up with a laugh.

"Tatrick?" Fischer grinned.

"Sounds too much like Tantric. I don't wanna even think about that," Cho muttered with disgust. "God, someone pass me the brain bleach…."

"You know what?" Lisbon asked, shocked at the turn of the conversation, "I'd really like to leave right now, but that would just give you a chance to gossip about us even more."

"We're staying right here, my angry little Princess," Jane said, prompting a dig in his ribs from the object of his affection. "We have an appointment with my couch once everyone goes home."

He laughed as the faces of his three colleagues went from looks of mirth to looks of horror.

Wiley put his sixth piece of pizza down in disgust. "You wouldn't…."

"You'll never know…." Jane stared him down.

Abbott chose that moment to wander out of his office, smiling when he saw his team together.

"There you are… what are we all doing?"

"Being put off our pizza," Cho muttered under his breath.

"Well, after a job well done, and since we haven't marked Lisbon's almost-departure and subsequent return to our team, I thought we could all go out for ice-cream," he looked around the reluctant group. "On me."

"I'm in," Wiley got out of his seat immediately at the offer of a free sundae.

"Me too," Cho chimed in.

Fischer shrugged, "What the heck. I can always do with a sugar hit at this time of night."

"Okay, let's go," Jane agreed, offering Lisbon his arm.

She smiled as they followed their new team, their new family, out of the FBI building.

"Jisbon," she muttered. "What were they thinking?"

Jane lifted her hand, placing a kiss on her knuckles, "I really don't think we want to know…."


End file.
